Knarly Dude!
by HogwartsNewsie92
Summary: ON HOLD Draco took his schedule, thanked Professor Snape, and walked out of the office. As he looked over his schedule, every thing seemed great! Until he got to… “MUGGLE STUDIES!”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Malfoy!" Blaise panted as he caught up to Draco, "Why weren't you at breakfast? Professor Snape handed out our schedules and he was wondering where you were."

"Wha-oh, hey Zabini," Draco stammered as he noticed the tall, dark extremely attractive young man standing in front of him, _Gosh! Why does he have to be so darn good-looking! _Draco thought _Oh bugger, I did NOT just think that!_

"Hey, so…where were you?"

"Oh, I was with Pansy," He smirked.

"Getting a good snogging in before classes start, eh Malfoy?" Blaise laughed, nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Not the best I've ever had though."

Blaise laughed again, "Then I suggest next time you choose your partner better. I gotta go now, I'm meeting someone in a few minutes and I would hate to keep her waiting."

As Draco watched Blaise strut out of sight, he made his way down to the dungeon, _Whoa!_ D_oes he have a nice butt or what? Argh! Pull yourself together Draco! What the heck is wrong with-_ "Oy! Watch where you're going!" He shouted as he knocked someone over. She hit the ground with a soft thud as her books fell all around her. "Here let me help you." He said as he bent down to help her up and noticed then, that it was just Granger, "Oh, it's _you_." Straightening back up he added, "Watch where you're going next time."

"Watch where _I'm _going?" Hermione yelled, as she started to pick up her books, "Need I remind you, Malfoy, that is I who is on the floor, not you!"

"Right," Draco smirked, "Well best be off!" And with that, he left.

Hermione watched as Draco walked off, leaving her on the floor, surrounded by fallen books. _Oh bugger, _she thought as she picked up her crumpled arithmancy book, _that Ferret boy is such an arrogant git! _As she grabbed the last book, she felt a shadow standing over her from behind. She turned around to see Blaise Zabini standing there.

A few weeks ago, a group of Slytherin girls were pushing Hermione around when Blaise came over and stood up for her. "Problem ladies?" He had asked. "Oh there's no problem," Hermione had replied, thinking that Blaise would just make it worse, "Right, like I'm gonna believe that," he sighed as he stood between the Slytherins and Hermione. He turned and looked at the group, "Come on girls, why don't you go flirt with Draco Malfoy, I'm sure he would just love the attention!" "Eeeek!" One of them shrieked, "Lets go!" And they continued to babble about Draco as they walked off. Blaise had turned back to a sobbing Hermione sitting on the ground and said, "Aw, there, there, my dear. It's alright." "No it's not alright!" Hermione sobbed, "Here I treat you like a dung-beatle and you come and help me! I am so sorry." "Don't worry about it." And from that moment on, Hermione had been giving Blaise "Tutoring" every day.

"There you are my lady, why did you leave me there waiting for you like that?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed, feeling that it must be a pretty funny sight to see her sprawled on the floor holding a huge pile of books, "Hello Blaise, I didn't think you were coming, I waited for over 10 minutes!"

"Here, let me help you," he offered, taking her books. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet, "I am sorry dear. I was running a little late. Filtch caught me running down the hall and almost gave me detention."

"I understand," Hermione said as Blaise ushered her to the nearest, unoccupied classroom. He sat her down while relieving himself of the pile of books. He then sat down beside her and began kissing her. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded by grabbing his neck and pulling him into an even tighter lip lock. They were stuck in a tight kiss that seemed to last forever, when there was a loud…

BANG!

Followed by a shout, "What in the name of You-Know-Who is going on here?"

Hermione and Blaise pulled apart to see Harry and Ron standing in the door way.

As Draco made his way to Snapes office, he thought about his run-in with Granger, _Maybe I shouldn't have left her there. I was the one who ran into her. She didn't deserve that. _Then another voice inside his head said, _Of course she deserved it! Her and her little companions have done nothing but do what ever they can to make my life terrible!_ But right then he reached Snapes office,

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter," Came a misty voice from inside the room. Draco obliged. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy, we missed you at breakfast."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry about that, I…….Overslept!" Draco explained

"I see, well here is your schedule."

Draco took his schedule, thanked Professor Snape, and walked out of the office. As he looked over his schedule, every thing seemed great! Until he got to…

"MUGGLE STUDIES!" _Wait till my father hears about this! _He decided that right then he would go write to his father.

_**Father,**_

_**I am quite upset about a class I just found out that I have. They have given me muggle studies! I know that you will not tolerate this! You hate muggles and I know that you will fix this!**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Draco**_

"There, that should do it." He gave the letter to his owl and watched it fly away into the distance.

Later that day he got a letter from his father saying:

_**Dearest son,**_

_**I am fully aware of your schedule Draco, and I gave them permission to put you into that class. So you can either live with it or give up you magic and leave school! **_

_**-Father**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione gasped. _Bugger! Why did they have to come in here and interrupt? It was just getting good!_

"What is going on here?" Ron repeated. "I thought you said you were tutoring!"

"Well," Hermione began, "We were…I mean, we usually do, it's just, oh bugger…" She breathed the last words as she looked over to her horror-stricken lover.

"WELL SOMEONE HAD BETTER EXPLAIN!" Ron shouted, looking from Hermione to Blaise. Harry just stood there, open-mouthed, in total shock.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Hermione yelled, "I am not your property! I may see whoever I wish!"

"Well…" but apparently, Ron had nothing to say. He knew, of course, that Hermione was right. Hermione had told him this many times before, but he just couldn't stand it!

"She's right mate," this was the first time Blaise had said a word, "You aren't the boss of her." He said it so matter-of-factly that you could just see Ron turning red with rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" Ron yelled as he lunged at Blaise.

"RON! NO!" Hermione shouted, too late, Ron was on top of Blaise, hitting him everywhere he could. Mean while Harry still stood there in the door way with his mouth wide open.

"Geroff me! Geroff you red-headed, freckled git!" Blaise was struggling to push Ron off him, while Hermione tried to pull and Harry stood open-mouthed in the door way.

Finally Ron gave in and got off of Blaise, "What is your bloody problem?" Blaise panted, "You need to control you anger!"

Ron looked over at Hermione, who stood there, as still as Harry. She wore a frightened, yet angry expression as she stared at Ron. "Hermione, I-" He began, but Hermione had already grabbed Blaise and pulled him past Harry out the door, who was still standing there with his mouth wide open.

It was the second day back at Hogwarts, and the first day of classes, and Hermione still wasn't talking to Ron. Blaise and Hermione decided not to keep their relationship secret anymore because the only people they wanted to hide it from were Harry and Ron. But, since they already knew, they could be a couple. Every time Hermione and Blaise walked by Harry and Ron, Hermione would either kiss Blaise or put his arm around her. It made her happy every time she saw Ron's face glow red. _Serves him right, _she would think.

Later that day, as Hermione walked into her Muggle Studies class, she noticed a discombobulated Draco looking for a seat.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in shock.

He turned around, "Oh, great! Granger, you're in this class?" He drawled. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she took her seat.

Just then Professor Hampton came in and told Draco to sit down. He looked around desperate to find a seat, and groaned, Hermione repeated that, for the only seat available was Right next to her.

He quietly slammed his books on the desk and sat down, "I can't believe this!" He sighed.

"SHHHHHH!" Hermione scolded him, "Wait a minute, why are YOU in this class?"

"SHHHHHH!" Draco replied to her with a smirk, "I am trying to listen!"

"Okay within this week I am going to observe each and every one of you," Professor Hampton was saying, "and at the end of this week, I will choose one boy and one girl to go to the muggle world in California! You shall act as a muggle, dress as a muggle, and live as a muggle! When you return, I expect a presentation on what you learned! You shall work together to come up with it."

"Wow!" gasped Hermione, "I have always wanted to go to California!"

Draco then raised his hand, "Professor Hampton, what is California?" Hermione snorted, as did a couple other students. Draco turned bright red but stood firm on what he had just asked, no matter how stupid it sounded. But even Professor Hampton was having trouble not laughing.

"California is a state in America, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Hampton explained.

"Oh," he breathed as he realized just how stupid his question really was.

Throughout that whole week, Draco tried his hardest to prove to Professor Hampton that he deserved to go to California. He knew that if he got that honor, his father would be so proud that he wouldn't care about Draco being in that class. He noticed even that Hermione was trying harder than anyone to earn that spot. _Yeah right, _Draco thought, _The professor is gonna choose someone who doesn't know much about muggles, definitely not a muggle-born witch!_

Finally the end of the week came and Draco was actually looking forward to Muggle Studies.

Hermione was just as excited, if not more. She even decided to forgive Ron, as long as he didn't mind Blaise hanging out with them.

"Omygosh!" Hermione screeched that Friday during lunch, "I really hope I get it! I have always wanted to go to California!"

"Yeah, we know" Ron said, and feeling as though that sounded rude, he added, "but of course I know for sure you will get it!"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron," She then looked up at Blaise and kissed him, "I should probably get going," she added to them, "I wanna make sure I am on time for this! Wish me luck!"

Across the room Draco saw Hermione kiss Blaise, he suddenly had a strange urge to go over there and punch him!

"I should go," He told the awed, annoying Pansy clinging to his arm, "I really wanna get chosen!" With out really saying good bye, he got up and stocked off, still fighting the impulsive urge to go sock Blaise.

When he reached the class room, he found Hermione helping Professor Hampton setting up for their class that day. "Good after noon, Professor," He said brightly.

"Hello there, Mr. Malfoy," she answered, "Would you like to help Miss Granger and me set up for today? We could really use the help."

"But, of course Professor," Draco cooed, "That's why I came here actually!"

Once they had finished setting up, they took there seats next to each other and began to debate over which muggle item was more exciting,

"The radio!" Draco had said, "It is so much more interesting the television! I mean any one could get into a box and talk to you! But no one is in the radio!"

"You are mistaken Malfoy, the television is much better, there aren't actually people in it, those are images, you don't see the people in the radio!" Hermione tried to explain.

Draco tried to object but knew that she was right.

Finally class had started, everyone was on edge about Professor Hampton's decision.

"I have decided," She began, "that the two lucky students who get to go to California are…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbot!" Professor Hampton said.

Hermione's hopes fell…she couldn't believe it! She looked over at Hannah, but she wasn't in her seat, she was talking to Professor Hampton, who nodded and cleared her throat as Hannah returned to her seat. She looked so upset, "Miss Abbot has just informed me that she is unable to go on this trip. So in her place will be, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione could have screamed with joy! She was so excited! Not knowing what she was doing, she turned to Draco and hugged him.

"Geroff me you filthy little m-" but he stopped, he didn't wanna get in trouble for this and loose his chance of going. So instead he said, "Granger, I know that you're excited but, it's really hot and I don't need your body to add to the heat. Plus I don't think Zabini would thank me for stealing his girlfriend. But thanks for the affection." Hermione let go of Draco and buried her head in her arms trying to hide her face, which was as red as Ron's hair.

After class she went to tell Ron, Harry and Blaise the wonderful news, "I am so excited!" she said, "this is gonna be great! I am gonna miss you all! I have to go pack now, I am leaving tonight." Before she left, she gave Blaise a long kiss and hugged the other two.

_I should probably write to father, _Draco thought, _and tell him that I made it!_

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that I was the one guy excepted to go to California this month. I am very excited for this and I know that I have you to thank. Thank you for getting me into this class. Well I am off to pack my stuff for I am leaving tonight.**_

_**Your son, **_

_**Draco**_

_There, _he thought, _that looks good._ He gave the letter to his owl and it was off. Draco walked into his room and started to pack his stuff. Once he was packed, he made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor common room where there was a couple sitting in the corner whispering to each other. She smiled to herself as she passed them. When she got up to her room, she started to pack her things. She was nearly finished when she heard some one clear their throat behind her. She turned around to see Blaise standing in the door way.

"Hello my lady," Blaise said charmingly, "I thought you could use some company before you left."

"Thank you Blaise, that is very kind of you."

Blaise walked over to Hermione, lay her down on the bed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips. She ran her fingers through his dark, wavy hair as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. It seemed like it lasted forever before Blaise pulled away, "You need to get going," Blaise panted, "I'll help you finish packing."

Blaise stood up and started to pack Hermione's things. She sat up and gave him that "look". Blaise laughed, "Hermione, you need to get packed, you're leaving in a half an hour!"

"Alright, alright," Hermione sighed as she got up. They finished packing and Blaise put his arm around her as they walked out of the room. They walked down the stairs and out the portrait. When they reached the front entrance, Blaise kissed Hermione's forehead and said good bye.

"Good bye, Blaise." Hermione whispered, "Where are they?"

"Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not sure, if they don't come I'll tell them you said bye," he answered. He bent down and kissed her again.

Draco walked into the front entrance as Blaise was kissing Hermione good bye, he got that strange urge to punch Blaise again, but he held it in because just then Professor Hampton walked in.

"Are you ready to go you two?" She asked.

They both nodded yes and walked out the door.

Instead of turning left to go to the train, they went straight to an area Draco had never seen before. "Professor," Draco began, "Isn't the train the other direction?"

Professor Hampton laughed, "You aren't taking the train Draco,"

"What? Then what else is there to take?" Draco asked curiously.

"You will be taking an air plane, that way you can get into the muggle feeling." She explained.

"AN AIR PLANE?" Hermione asked in amazement, "Omygosh! This is incredible! I have always wanted to ride in an airplane!"

"What's an airplane?" Draco asked, looking clueless.

Both Hermione and Professor Hampton laughed and did not answer him.

When they reached the airport, Draco was in awe of what he was seeing.

"Are these airflans?" He asked

Hermione laughed, "Yes Malfoy, these are airplanes!"

"You are to share a compartment in first class, and when you get there, you will be staying in dorm rooms with room mates." Hampton explained, "Here is your registration so they know who you are, and here are your plane tickets. Your flight is loading now so I suggest you get going."

So they both said goodbye to their professor and walked over to the terminal. They got onto the plane and took their seats in the compartment.

"Ok," Draco started, looking a bit nervous, "What exactly do airplanes do?"

Hermione laughed again, "Well, they fly! In the air…I have never been in one honestly. But-" Right then the plane began to move. Draco jumped out of his seat into Hermione's lap, "Get off me, Malfoy!" She screeched as she pushed him off.

But Malfoy just smirked without saying a word. But as the plane went in the air his smirk changed to a very frightened expression. _What is going on here? _He wondered _How is this big hunk of junk FLYING? _

Draco sat down in his seat and started looking around at all the buttons on the wall, he decided to press one that said "Press for assistance". _Great, _he thought, _they can assist me on getting off this planey thingy. _

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you?" Answered the voice on the other side.

Draco felt it would sound strange if he pleaded with her to get him off the plane, so instead he said, "Get me a pumpkin juice," And getting a look from Hermione, he politely added, "please."

"I'm sorry sir, we have no pumpkin juice." The confused voice on the other side replied.

"Then I'll have water, thank you." He said with an attitude. All of the sudden, a weird pillar came out of the floor beside him containing a glass of water. _Ah water! _He thought, _so refreshing!_

The he stood up and sighed, "Are we there yet?"

"Actually," Hermione answered, "we are!"

Draco looked out the window and what he saw was amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall! I am so sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been very busy lately and will do my best to work on the rest of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter:-)

Chapter 4

"What's that?" Draco asked in amazement as he looked out the window.

"That's a luggage thingy that gets the luggage out of the plane." Hermione laughed, "And I thought you knew everything, Malfoy."

"Well, you know I don't know anything about muggles!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What ever,"

As they got off the bridge leading from the plane to the terminal, Draco was surprised at how different everyone looked there. He had never seen so many blonde guys in his life! He was one of the only blondes at Hogwarts and he got mad at others who had blonde hair, 'I own the color blonde, my father invented it!' he would say to any blonde at Hogwarts. But now there were so many that he couldn't use that toward them!

"What are you so surprised about?" _Oh bugger, _he thought, _she saw my surprised look! I don't want to have to explain to her. _

"Oh, nothing," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, but didn't say a word.

As they got their luggage and walked out of the air port, they were starting to get nervous…especially Draco, "Granger…what are we supposed to do now? How do we get to the school?"

"I don't know-" but right then, someone called,

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! At last!" They voice came from a pretty, blonde, American girl who was probably in her 20's or so, "My name is Shantell McClintock, I will be taking you to Fullerton High, where you will be staying in dorms with room mates,"

"Oh thank you Ms. McClintock! We were getting worried about where we were supposed to go." Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"No problem dear!" She had an interesting accent that Hermione just loved, "You didn't think that your teacher would send you to America without having a plan did you?"

"Well, actually yeah I did," Draco replied with a smirk.

Shantell looked shocked by his response, "Oh," was all she said. "Follow me, please."

Hermione couldn't believe he was talking to her like that! She felt like slapping that arrogant little smirk off his face!

"Oh come on Malfoy," She said under her breath, "I know you don't like muggles but you're going to have to live with it! And don't treat them like that."

Draco smirked and said, "Okay, mother." Hermione hated the sarcasm in his voice but held in her temper.

The drive to the high school was a long one and Hermione was glad to get out of the car.

Fullerton High School was HUGE! Both Hermione and Draco were in total amazement.

"Is this the high school we're staying at?" Draco asked in shock.

"Sure thing!" Shantell answered, Hermione just loved how she talked! "Your dorms are rooms 23A and 15D. They are on different floors so I have asked one room mate from each of your dorms to come down and pick you up."

Just as she said that a guy and a girl came walking around the corner toward them. When they reached Draco, Hermione and Shantell, Shantell said,

"Let me introduce y'all, Hermione, this is Heather, she will be one of your room mates."

"Hey what's up?" Heather asked. She had a really sweet high voice. She was a beautiful, tall girl, with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.

"Heather, would you please take Hermione up to the dorm and help her settle in." Shantell said in very sweet voice.

"Of course! Come on Hermione!" and they were off walking to the dorms. Draco watched as they walked off, he didn't like the idea of being left alone with these muggles and wished that Hermione could've stayed…_Not that I like her in ANY way. _He thought, _I just don't like muggles…oh what am I thinking, it wouldn't make any difference. That mud-blood might as well be a muggle!_

"Yo! Draco, dude!" Draco looked up and saw that the guy was talking to him. "I'm Taylor!" Taylor was a very tall, young man. He had blue eyes, perfect fair skin, and worse of all…he was BLONDE!

"Hey," Draco replied with a tone in his voice that suggested his dislike for the Taylor.

"Come with me!" Taylor replied as he led Draco away.

Hermione and Heather reached the dorm and walked in.

"Heather! You're back!" Some one shouted. Then noticing Hermione said, "Hey there, I'm Sarah Beth," She had short brown hair, hazel eyes and was about 5 feet tall.

"This is your other room mate, Hermione," Heather said, "I hope you find your stay here a pleasant one."

"Oh, I will thank you." Hermione replied.

She began to look around the room, the walls were painted pale pink and had little jewels lining the edge of the ceiling, there were three beds lined around the edge of the room. There was a door on one of the walls that led to the living room/kitchen. Hermione knew that she would, in fact, enjoy her stay there.

Draco reluctantly followed Taylor to room 15D and followed him in.

"YO!" Someone shouted, "You must be Draco! I'm Ryan." Ryan had brown hair, was about 5 foot 4, he had brownish green eyes and was sitting on the couch holding some weird shaped thing with strings on it…he was plucking at the strings. He must have noticed Draco staring at the stringy thing because he said, "You wanna try it?"

"Sure," Draco replied, "but what exactly is it?"

Ryan laughed. "It's a guitar! Where have you been?"

Draco walked over to him and as Ryan held out the guitar, grabbed it out of his hands. Ryan showed Draco how to hold it, _oh bugger! This is WEIRD! _Draco thought.

Right then Draco wasn't sure whether or not he would like it there.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I have been really busy with school and other stuff. I will try to finish it as soon as possible! 

Oh and BTW, the characters that I made up in this story are all based on my friends.

Chapter 5

"Hey gals, what should we do tonight?" Sarah Beth said after 30 minutes of getting to know Hermione.

"Maybe we could see a movie!" Hermione suggested, "I haven't gone to see a movie in like 6 years."

"Are you serious?" Heather asked in awe, "Well then that's what we are gonna have to do!" They then went to the computer and checked what movies were playing.

"How 'bout that one!" Sarah Beth cried. Hermione scanned the page to see what she was talking about… Sarah was pointing at the movie, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Yeah!" Heather cried, "That sounds great! What'd'ya say Hermione? Hey! Your name is Hermione, that's one of the characters in the movies."

Hermione was shocked and didn't answer right away but then said, "Sure…" She was interested in seeing what this was all about.

"I have an idea!" Heather said, "We should invite Draco, Taylor and Ryan to come with us!"

Hermione didn't really like the idea of having Malfoy come with them. But she wasn't going to argue with them.

"Does it seem a little weird to anyone else," Sarah Beth said after being silent for a while, "that both Hermione and Draco are characters in Harry Potter and they look almost exactly the same?"

_Oh bugger,_ Hermione thought…_I'm caught! They're going to know!_

"Naw," Heather replied, "I think it's just a coincidence actually. I mean magic isn't even real" Heather laughed as she said the last sentence. Hermione felt a little awkward at that point and let out a slight, fake laugh.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, "I'll call Draco…" Hermione walked slowly to her room and pulled out the two-way mirror that Professor Hampton had given to Blaise, Harry, Ron, Draco and her so they would be able to communicate. "Draco Malfoy" She said loudly, "Draco, are you there? Draco? DRACO!" Finally Draco appeared in the mirror. "Goodness woman! Relax! I was a little busy…playing a weird thing with strings on it. Everyone was wondering why there was yelling coming from my luggage bag!"

"Oh I am so sorry," Hermione replied sarcastically, "Ummm…well we were going to the movies and they wanted to know if you and the guys wanted to come with us…but the thing is…"

"Spit it out Granger! Gosh I don't have all day!"

"We're going to see…" Hermione began.

"Just tell me!"

"…Harry Potter and the goblet of fire." Hermione concluded with a deep breath.

Drano's face went paler than usual, "W-w-w-what?"

Hermione didn't blame him; she was just as freaked out as he was, "Yeah I know," She sighed, "I can't believe it either!"

"Why is his name the title!" She couldn't believe it! He was upset about Harry's name being the title. _I should've expected that from the ferret! All he cares about is getting attention for himself. _

"Oh come Mal-Draco, stop thinking about yourself! Don't you realize how serious this is?"

"Right…well, umm…I don't know Hermione," Draco winced as he said her name, "I think that we should go and see what this is all about honestly." The truth was, Draco was curious to see if they had put him in the movie. He did always want the glory!

"Okay well go tell Taylor and Ryan that we will meet them at the theater―"

"Hold it!" Draco interrupted, "I have heard of moovees…" Hermione winced. She could hear him spell it wrong with how he said it. "…but a theater?"

"Just tell Taylor and Ryan, they'll know all about it! Now I'll see you later!" Hermione put the mirror back in her bag and went back to the other girls.

Draco went to the other guys and told them what was going on.

"I just talked to Gran-Hermione and she said that she and the other girls are going to see a movie."

"Knarly!" Ryan cried, "What movie?"

Draco took a deep breath in and said, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire."

"RAD! I have wanted to see that for so long! Let's go!" Taylor cheered. So they got ready. Taylor let Draco wear some of his clothes since Draco didn't have any that fit the occasion. Taylor gave him a white guy tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Wow! These clothes are great!" Draco said, "You muggles are so cool!" He was actually starting to realize that these muggles really weren't that bad.

"…Muggles?" Ryan asked with one eyebrow raised. _Oh bugger! _Draco thought _I forgot!_

"Yeah…you know…I'm just getting into the spirit of things!" Yep that did the trick at covering it up because Taylor said,

"Dude that's awesome!"

Hermione, too, didn't have any good clothes to wear so Heather let her borrow a short denim mini skirt with sequence designs and a pink tank top that showed a lot of skin (mostly in the breast and stomach area). Hermione felt like a whole new person! They even straightened her hair which made a huge difference. Sarah Beth did Hermione's makeup even. _I look HOTT! _Hermione thought with a smile.

They were all finally ready to go, got into Heather's car and drove to the theater.

"Three tickets to 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' please" Heather said politely.

"Of course! Here ya go." The ticket lady replied.

Just then the guys got there and when Draco got out of the car, Hermione got a feeling she never had before. She couldn't take her eyes off of him!

When Draco got out of the car and saw Hermione he was stunned! Just then another guy walked up. He was tall with blue eyes and he was BLONDE!

"Hey there CJ, what's up!" Heather said with a smile.

"Hey! Well now who's this?" He asked as he scanned Hermione's body.

"I'm Hermione." She replied.

"Well, hey there," He shook her hand. "Are you guys going to see HP 4?" He asked as he slowly put an arm around Hermione. _What does that git think he's doing? _Draco thought as he got that feeling that he wanted to bash CJ's nose in.

"Yeah, how about you?" Hermione said. _I like this guy!_ Hermione thought as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah! I'll join you guys." They then walked into the theater and sat down. As they sat down Draco made sure that he was sitting in between them. When he sat down Hermione was furious! _What is he doing!_ She thought with anger.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throughout the whole movie Draco kept trying to keep Hermione's attention off CJ, which was pretty hard until he said, with a smirk,

"Do you really think that Blaise would appreciate you hanging all over this Californian, Hermione?" _That did the trick! _Draco thought with satisfaction as Hermione grew red and turn her attention away from CJ.

"Who's Blaise?" CJ asked.

"Oh, he's just Hermione's boyfriend from back home. But, don't worry you're not the first to be caught in this…" Draco took in a breath and looked at Hermione. Then he continued, "…there are two other guys in London that she is juggling right along with you and Blaise."

Just then Hermione whispered in Draco's ear, "We need to talk." _Oh! She sounds mad!_ Draco thought.

"We'll be right back." Hermione told the others as her and Draco walked down the aisle and out the theater. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Hermione burst out at Draco,

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" But Draco didn't say a word; he thought she was hot when she was mad. He just looked at her and smirked. He suddenly got this weird feeling deep down inside. He then grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her around a corner, pushed her against a wall and kissed her. He was half expecting her to push away but was surprised to find that she was kissing him back.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. This is exactly what she had been wanting without even realizing it. Hermione was in heaven. She was floating on a cloud with Draco and wouldn't let go. But then she came to her senses, she pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for!" He cried placing his hand on the tender, red skin which was now throbbing.

"You know perfectly well what that was for _Draco_! How DARE you kiss me!" Hermione was furious! _How could he manipulate** me** of all people? This is the same Draco Malfoy who had been giving my friends and me a hard time since first year! _She thought.

"If I recall correctly, Hermione, you kissed me back! So don't go yelling at me! Hell, Granger! I don't even know WHY I did it! Maybe I have feelings for you!" Draco couldn't believe what he was saying, he was a Malfoy! Malfoy's did NOT have feelings for mud bloods. But, here he was pouring out his feelings to her that had been confusing him for the longest time.

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She thought that he was just kissing her to keep her away from CJ…but now she finds out that, that wasn't it at all, "Are you serious?" _Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy has feelings for me?_ She thought, t_he same Draco Malfoy that all the girls wanted to be theirs and he has feelings for me?_

"Yes Granger," Draco panted. His hand was still on his burning cheek. "Yes I admit it. I have feelings for you! Gosh, why do you always have to think that I am just an arrogant jerk all the time?"

"Because you are…" She replied without looking at him.

"Maybe sometimes, but never when it comes to my feelings about another person." Draco told Hermione, sounding a little offended.

"Oh," That was all Hermione could say…she felt so bad, "Do you want to try again?"

Draco was really surprised at what she just asked. But, of course, he had no objections. So he moved closer to her and pulled her lips to his. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and then they pulled apart and looked deeply in each others eyes.

"We should go back now." Draco panted after a while. He put his hands on her hips and walked with her back to the theater. They went and sat down and Draco put his arm around Hermione. She responded to this by leaning up against him.

They then suddenly remembered exactly what movie they were watching and got really nervous again. Throughout the whole thing they slowly got more and more surprised, everything that was happening actually had happened in their life and they thought that they were just going crazy or something. This wasn't very good. Muggles know about magic but they just don't think it's real…even though it is. Both Hermione and Draco wanted to tell their new friends the truth but, they knew that they couldn't.

When the movie was over, Hermione and Draco walked out of the theater hand in hand, quite nervous about the fact that pretty much every one in California knew who they were...what if someone figured it out? Draco stopped thinking about it long enough to realize how mad CJ looked when he saw Draco with Hermione. Draco was very pleased with that and then thought of Blaise. He wished that Blaise could see him and Hermione now. Right then they got to the cars and Hermione and Draco went their separate ways with the others.

On the way back to the dorms, Heather suddenly said,

"Hey! Let's go to Starbucks! I could really use a nice ice cold coffee!"

"Sounds great!" Sarah Beth replied enthusiastically.

So, they went to Starbucks. When they walked in…

"Heather!" Someone shouted, "What's up?"

"Oh! Hey Caitlyn! Nothing much, we're just taking our new friend on a tour of California." Heather replied with a smile. "She's from London."

"Hey! How yah doin?" Caitlyn asked Hermione with a smile. "I'm Caitlyn."

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Oh and I'm Hermione." After the introduction they got their coffees. Heather got a Café Vanilla Blended Cappuccino that looked very good. Sarah Beth got a Carmel Mocha Blended Cappuccino and Hermione decided to get the Pumpkin Spice Blended Coffee which tasted amazing!

"Thank you guys so much for everything." Hermione said after a while. "You have been great friends."

"Ah, no sweat Hermione." Heather said, "It's the least we could do. You are a very sweet girl. Oh and by the way! We start school tomorrow." She finished with a grin.

"You'll be very popular with the guys Hermione. Trust me." The way Sarah Beth said it, made Hermione trust her. Now Hermione was nervous. She couldn't help thinking that if she was going to be popular with the guys…what about Draco and the girls?

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have started to enjoy writing it again. Next will be school- day one Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This probably isn't one of my best chapters because I was kinda stuck…if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks**

Chapter 6

When Draco awoke the next morning, he recalled the previous night's events; the movie, the theater…and him and Hermione. _Wow!_ He thought _what my father will think if he finds out about Hermione and me…he would **freak! **_

"Yo! Draco, get yourass outa bed! You're gonna be late for school." Draco snapped out of his daze to the sound of Taylor's voice. _Oh bugger! _He thought _School!_ He jumped out of bed and got dressed in some of his new close that they had bought after the movie. He wore baggie blue jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt. (which he left unbuttoned half way.) He also wore a chain necklace around his neck. Then, of course, he had to fix the hair.

"Well there you are sleepy head!" Ryan yawned as Draco walked into the kitchen. "What in to world have you done to your hair?"

Draco had decided to wear it as he had every day at school in London, slicked back.

Taylor laughed, "You aren't seriously gonna wear your hair like that are you?"

"Well…y…no…yeah…I was…" He stuttered.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ryan sighed, "Come with me."

Draco followed Ryan into the bathroom. Ryan got out some stuff called gel and some other stuff called _moos_.

"The gel and mouse will help hold your hair." When Ryan was done, Draco looked at himself. His silver blonde hair was spiked on his head in every direction. It looked…cool!

"Thanks!" Draco said to Ryan. "This is awesome."

That night Hermione dreamed about her and Draco. She was enjoying her wonderful dream when all of the sudden…

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Ugh! Stupid alarm! _Hermione thought as she rolled out of bed. She turned it off and got dressed. She wore a Pink spaghetti strap shirt with a brown mini skirt. She then got out the mirror and said loudly, "Blaise Zabini!" Suddenly Blaise appeared on the other side.

"Hey my lady! It's about time you talk to me." He said with his little boyish grin.

"Hello Blaise…how are you?" The more she talked to him the worse she felt…but how could he seriously tell him about her and Draco?

"I'm doing well." Blaise said, "Miss'n you more and more every minute." Hermione smiled weakly. "How is Malfoy treaten you?"

This is the question she didn't want him asking…she just had to tell him.

"Um…Blaise?" She started.

"Yeah? Is he messing with you? Has he hurt you?"

"No! No of course not…it's just that…" She took a deep breath in, "Draco and I are sorta…I dunno…together now, you could say."

"What do you mean!" Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice. "When did this happen?"

"Last night…I um…I gotta go. Bye Blaise." She put the mirror in her bag without another word. She wiped a tear from her eye and went out to the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione!" It was Heather. She was already awake. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Hermione yawned.

Just then Sara Beth walked out of her room all ready dressed and ready. "You guys ready to go?" She said with a smile.

"yeah" Hermione said "Let's go!"

When they got to the school, Hermione found Draco and walked with him to get their schedules. When they got them they were very disappointed to find that they were totally different.

"Bugger, this is terrible Draco!" Hermione pouted after they looked them over.

"Yeah, I agree but this way we won't get tired of each other." Draco teased while kissing her on the cheek.

So they sadly went their different ways to class. When Draco got to his class, he got a lot of attentions(mostly from the ladyas) One of them even came up to him.

"Hi! I'm Kayleigh Conlon. Me friends call me KC. Would'ja like ta sit wid me?" _Wow! _Draco thought_ she talks neat! Not the best grammar, but that doesn't matter._ KC had long sandy blonde hair with deep, hypnotizing stormy blue eyes. She wore a news boy cap and jeans with a short brown shirt. She was beautiful!

"Sure I'll sit with you." He said with his famous dazzling smile as he went and sat with her.

"Ya haven't told me your name yet." KC said with a twinkle in her eye, yet she didn't smile for some weird reason.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Malfoy," He paused for a sec and remembered that that wouldn't be what he would be called so he added, "Draco Malfoy."

"That's a cool nime, so where ya from?"

"London." Draco wasn't really liking this question and answer game but he decided to play along. "Where are you from?"

"I daught you'se would neva ask." She said with a twinkle in her eye but still no smile, "Brooklyn, New York."

Draco kinda had a feeling that's were she was from, "nice." Was all he had the chance to say. Because class had just started. He couldn't take his mind off of Hermione and what he was doing to her right now.

**Hey for all you who know Newsies…don't worry, I am not changing it into a Newsies fic. I just had to add a character like that because I love that movie almost as much as I love HP! Oh and MissFleur, please don't kill me at school for doing that…I couldn't refrain!**

**Yeah I know it's short but I really didn't have much time and there is a lot more that I would have to add.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Okay I am sorry I haven't posted in so long but I have been really busy! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, I had some trouble putting it together. I might get a chance to post more over the weekend(Which is a long 4 day week end HAPPY TURKEY DAY!) If not though I am terribly sorry! **

**Oh, I SAW HP 4! Draco was as hott as ever and when I saw him I got butterflies in my stomach! hehe! Well enjoy!**

The next few days passed by very fast and for some reason Draco found himself spending all of his free time with KC. This girl was just amazing! And beautiful for that matter…she had this type of childhood joy to her that Draco had never seen before! She was just so darn carefree all the time!

He couldn't get his mind off of a letter that his father had sent him the day after the movies-

_**Dear Draco,**_

**_I just wanted to discuss with you, how I feel about the fact that you have to spend so long with that mud-blood. I really hope that you are doing all you can to get her taken away from this program. Some how get her into so much trouble that she has to be. I am really counting on you Draco you will not disappoint me, or else._**

_**Father**_

After Draco had read that he knew that he had to break anything off with Hermione…no matter how much it pained him and most of all her.

One day while Draco was sitting with KC during lunch, he looked over at Hermione and caught her looking over in his direction. When she saw him catch her staring, she looked down sadly and continued to eat her food.

"I'll be right back." Draco told KC. He stood up and made his way over to Hermione. When he reached the place where she sat, she quickly stood up, causing Draco to slightly jump. Hermione started to walk away but Draco wouldn't have it. He kindly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she stared daggers at Draco.

"I need to talk to you about KC…"

"Oh! Your new girlfriend who you spend so much time with now? What is it about me Draco that makes you try to find another girl when we are together? I just don't understand it and I am tired of it! I want it to end okay!" Draco could definitely tell that Hermione was terribly upset and it pained him to see her this way. But he just couldn't go through with this.

"You know what Hermione? You can't always get what you want okay?" Draco couldn't stand being so rude to her but he knew it was the only way, "Sometimes things happen that we can't change and we just need to live with it! So here's my advice to you…GET OVER IT!" Draco let go of Hermione's arm and turned away.

"So, that's how it's gonna be?" she turned and walked away.

"No, Hermione, that's the way it has to be." And Draco walked over to where he was sitting before with KC. (A/N: Okay I got the idea for that part from another story I read, it is really good and I just had to use that line.)

School was soon over and Draco made his way slowly to his dorm. He felt terrible! He passed Hermione on his way and as they made eye contact, she just gave him a hurt look and walked off. He really wanted to explain this to her but he knew that it wouldn't be very easy.

Once Hermione made it back to her dorm, she ran into her room and flung herself on her bed. _Why did he do this to me?_ She thought bitterly, "I know why!" she cried aloud,

"He's a Malfoy! An insensitive bastard who doesn't care about any one but himself! Self absorbed and a totally arrogant ferret!"

As Hermione continued to ramble on about Draco Malfoy she didn't notice her mirror lying out in front of her with a very hurt Draco on the other end.

When Draco got back to his dorm he had decided to try and talk to Hermione through the mirror. "Hermione Granger!" He said aloud.

He suddenly saw Hermione lying on her bed crying. Draco felt bad and was about to tell her so until he heard her say, "I know why! He's a Malfoy! An insensitive bastard who doesn't care about any one but himself! Self absorbed and a totally arrogant ferret!"

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?" he asked, actually feeling flattered. He suddenly felt like the same Draco Malfoy who had tortured her all those many years before. "But please, do continue. I would like to know what else you think about the person who just wanted to talk and explain what is going on!"

"Draco! What do you want?" Hermione replied sharply. "Were you spying on me? That's just like you! You…you…"But Hermione could think of nothing to call him. So many thoughts were running through her mind and she just wasn't thinking properly.

"Rat faced, arrogant bastard who is too hansom for his own good?" Draco offered with a smirk.

"Yes exactly!" Hermione said, "Thank you for knowing your selfthe wayothers do!"

"OH!" to Hermione's surprise, he looked flattered, "So I am hansom eh? Well BRAVO! Hermione, you have finally joined my Gryffindor fan club." And seeing her shocked face he added with the traditional Malfoy smirk, "Oh yes! Patil and Brown began this club back in third year. But I never thought that you, of all people, would ever, EVER, join it! Wait what am I saying? Of course you were gonna join! Even Potter, it seems, has had his eyes on me for a while now." Hermione cringed, _Oh bugger! Thats just like him!_ she thought _always making a joke out of things!_

"Why the bloody hell are you here? Just to torment me even more?"Hermione replied sharply, trying desperatly to get away from the fact that she had just called him hansom..._Even though he is._ she thought bitterly, _Bugger!_

"I actually came to appologize...and explain, but now I don't think that you would want to hear it."

"You...you...you came to a...a...appologize?" Hermione studder, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! She remembered back to 2nd year when he had told her '_Oh no, Malfoys do NOT appologize for anything!'_ but here he was comeing to appologize and she was treating him terribly!

"Yes I did." He sighed, "I know, Malfoys never appologize but I guess there is always an exception...like when it's to someone you care about. BUt, that doesn't make everything right Hermione, I can't be with you...I have a lot to think about. My reputation, my friends," he paused, "My father."

"So that's all you care about, how people see you and what your father might do to you if he found out?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"No...what my father might do to you. I got a letter from him the day after the movies, which by the way was really bizzare," Draco sat and thought about it for a while and then finally shivering and snapping out of this daze, returned his gaze to Hermione, "Anyways, where was I?" he laughed when he saw Hermoines expression, "I was just thinking back to when Moody turned me into a ferret. They got that part pretty accurate in the movie but anyways...again where was I?"

"You were talking about a letter from your dad." Hermione helped him.

"Right! Well in this letter from my dad..." but Hermione didn't hear what else he had to say becasue instead of seeing dracos face, there was Harry and Ron, smiling lovingly at her.

"Harry! Ron! How _are_ you?"Hermione smiled, looking upon the faces she hadn't seen in so long.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am getting into the story again and I have been working on this chapter for many days now! YAY I finished the chapter! But the story is far from over! REVIEW! THe quicker I post depends on the number of reviews I get. So If you read this, even if you don't like it, review and tell me how it could be better. Even if you do like it, if there is anything I can improve let me know! I love getting reviews and I hope that you will in fact review!**

**Luv yall!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to repost! I have been really busy lately,I hope you like this chapter!

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione was so happy to see them. So happy, she burst into tears.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" said a very bewildered Ron, "It's just us! Why are you crying?"

Seeing the very bewildered look on Ron and Harry's faces caused her to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, "Oh! HAHA! It's just…I…I…I missed you guys…so…much!" she said between laughs, her hazel eyes glistening. Harry and Ron then joined Hermione's laughter. Finally when they could laugh no longer, Hermione asked, "So how is everybody?"

Harry and Ron's smiles faded and this time Harry spoke while Ron looked away.

"Hermione, that's what we needed to talk to you about," he paused for a moment and then continued, "Blaise came into the Gryffindor common room the other day, he looked as though on the verge of tears. Do you have any idea why?" He looked at her as though saying, 'I know already, I just wanna see if you are gonna tell your best friends.'

Right then it hit Hermione that she shouldn't have told Blaise like that, especially now that Draco and she were fighting.

"Oh bugger," Hermione sighed, "I just…there was a moment when…" _How can I tell them?_ Hermione wondered, _If I tell them that Draco and I were together and then what he did, they will be furious! Who knows what they would do to him. _"Okay, hear me out before you say anything. Draco was a lot different than he was back at Hogwarts. He was…nice." It looked as though Harry was going to make a comment but Hermione silenced him and turned to a very dumbfounded Ron. "I know that's hard to believe Ron, but it's true. About a week ago, we saw a movie called," she was about to tell them about the movie but decided that she would explain that later, "we saw a movie and there was a guy there named CJ and he really took a liking to me. Dra—Malfoy was acting very strange. I was finally fed up with him so I pulled him out of the theater and yelled at him…" Hermione paused, _Should I tell them about the kiss? _She thought,_ How would they react?_ As she thought back to that day, she could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're blushing!" Ron noticed, "What happened?" Hermione looked at Harry who was sitting there looking at her with great anticipation.

"Well…Dr—Malfoy, he didn't say anything after that. He just smirked at me. Then," she continued, "he…he…he kissed me." She finished. Hermione looked up at the faces of her two best friends.

Harry gasped and Ron looked ready to kill as they heard this last bit and Hermione proceeded in telling them about KC and what her and Draco were talking about. _Draco! _She thought suddenly,_ I totally forgot! Oh bloody hell he's probably wondering what happened!_ "Oh, Harry, Ron, I really have to go! I'm so sorry! I love you both and will talk to you soon."

"G' bye 'mione," Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione watched as her two best friends disappeared and was about to place the mirror back on her bed when a new face was seen in the mirror.

"Mr. Fudge!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione? Hermione? Oh bugger!" Draco said as he watched her suddenly leave from the other side of the mirror, "I was just trying to explain everything to her and what? She leaves!"

Draco took his mirror, threw it into his bag and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"What!" he replied sharply.

"D…Draco?" came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Draco jumped up from his bed, ran to the door and opened it.

"Hermione! What happened I…" but he stopped because Hermione threw her arms around his neck in a hug. At first he thought she was insane but then realized that she was crying! "What's the matter? What happened?" He asked as sensitively as he could(A/N: Being a Malfoy made it hard to have that emotion) But, when Hermione would not answer and just cried even harder, Draco grabbed her shoulders and pried her off of him. He held her out in front of him and repeated, "Hermione…what's the matter?"

Hermione made a small gasping noise, coughed and said, "I just talked to the minister of magic and he said…he…my…" Hermione looked Draco in the eyes with both pity and anger, "YOUR EXCUSE OF A FATHER KILLED MY PARENTS!" she shouted. Hermione fell to her knees and cried even harder.

Draco was shocked! Not with Hermione but with his father. _So this is what he meant by the or else…_ Draco thought as he tried to comfort Hermione, "Shhhh shh…it's okay!" after saying this Draco inwardly scolded himself, _what are you saying Draco? It is not okay! Your father just killed the parents of the girl you care most about! She should be hating you not coming to you for help!_ "I am so sorry Hermione….Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione looked up at him, this time with fury in her eyes, "Can you bring my parents back?" She asked, "NO! You can't! And it's all your fathers fault that they are gone!" and with that she ran out the door, tears still running down her cheeks.

Well that's the end of chappie 9! Hope you liked it! Okay well let me know what you think! Oh and I know this chapter is short but I had to end it right there, it just seemed like a good place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been really busy with school and I have had shows the past few weeks for Les Miserables! It has been really fun! Well heres the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione ran through the halls to her room and flung herself on her bed. She cried harder than she ever had before in her life. She knew she shouldn't blame Draco but at the moment she needed someone to blame…

Then there came a knock at her door, "Hermione?" came Heathers voice, "Hermione? May I come in?"

"Yes," Hermione replied weakly. Heather opened the door and rushed over to Hermione's side.

"Oh Hermione, what happened?" Heather asked sweetly.

Hermione hiccupped and looked into Heather's eyes, "My…my parents…" she gasped "My parents…were…killed!" she threw her arms around Heather's neck and cried.

Heather was shocked and didn't know what to say, "Oh Hermione," Heather sighed, "I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly there was another voice saying Hermione's name, "Hermione!" Hermione felt Heather jump off the bed and stare at her bag utterly bewildered.

"Um…Hermione?" Heather asked, "I know you're sad and all but…your bag is yelling for you."

Hermione recognized that voice and did not want to talk to him right now but got slowly off her bed and pulled out her two way mirror, "What do you want Draco?" she asked bitterly.

"Hermione please!" Draco said, "I know you're upset but you can't blame me for having ass for a father!" Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice yet still was mad at him.

"How do I know you didn't know about this Malfoy?" Hermione asked, "How do I know that this wasn't just part of the plan?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't suddenly left our conversation earlier, you would have known what my father's letter said." Draco sighed sadly, "When he said 'Or Else', I didn't expect him to do something this drastic. I'm really sorry! I had no idea about any of the Hermione…please forgive me for my father's actions!" Draco sounded so sincere and upset that Hermione's heart broke for him. She no longer felt anger but pity. Of course it wasn't his fault that his father was a murderer, it was no bodies fault.

"I forgive you Draco…I just was so upset that I needed someone to blame and you seemed like best person at the time and I…" but she was cut off by a very shocked person clearing their throat behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Heather standing there with her mouth opened.

"Um…Hermione?" she asked, "What thehell is going on?"

Hermione started to laugh for the first time in hours and turned back to Draco, "Umm…hold on a sec" she said, "Okay, Heather…I am going to tell you something…that you probably won't believe. But, before I tell you, you have to promise not to repeat a word of it to anyone. You swear?"

Heather stood there for a moment but then slowly nodded and said, "I--I swear."

"Okay, well I'm a witch." And Hermione continued to tell Heather about Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, the teachers and then finally, "So we came here for a project for Muggle studies. We have to make a presentation when we return to school about muggle life." Hermione stopped and waited for Heather to say something but, she just stood there with her mouth wide open. So Hermione continued, "I would tell you more detail but you already know if you've seen all of the 'Harry Potter' movies" she laughed lightly.

"So…so you can…you can do ma…magic?" Heather finally asked.

"Yes, I can but I'll show you some later…Draco is waiting." She went and picked up her mirror. Draco was on the other side completely shocked.

"You just told her!" He gasped, "We will be in so much trouble if anyone finds out! You know that right? Gosh Hermione how can you be so STUPID?"

"Yes Draco," she said coldly, "I am well aware of that. I completely trust Heather though." Draco rolled his eyes, "You know what? I'm going to go now. I'll see you around Draco."

Draco's expression changed from a smirk to sympathetic, "Hermione, I'm sorry…I didn't think…You're not stupid! You're actually really smart! And…and…intelligent…and Oh God! Stop me please! I'm babbling…I'm a babbler….babble, babble, babble! I…"

"Draco!" Hermione cried, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I…I'm sorry," Draco said, "Okay I'll let you go now. Again I'm really sorry about what happened. I am ashamed to be thatbastards son. And just to let you know, I would never do anything like that to intentionally hurt you. If there is anything I can do, anything at all…let me know! I hate seeing you like this Hermione. I know I used to cause all sorts of pain for you all those years at Hogwarts…but I've changed Hermione! I've realized that you don't deserve that, this whole trip has really brought me out of my shell and taught me what really matters in life. That's friends! I never really had any before and coming here, well I have friends and I hope that one of them is you! Because, well, because…" Draco sighed, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione was shocked! Her jaw dropped and she said, "I…how long have you? What?" She couldn't believe it! First she finds out that Draco had feelings for her now he loves her? This is just too much!

"Since the first time I saw you! But, I never realized it until now." He said softly.

"Wow…" that was all Hermione could say. She never realized it till now… But what would she do? She couldn't get in a relationship with him…his father killed her parents! Just then, Hermione burst into tears, "This is just too much right now!" she cried and she threw her mirror into her back. She then stuffed her face into her pillow and cried as Heather softly rubbed her back to comfort her.

**Well, what did ya think? Did you like it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really wanan know what you think...r and r please...well I'm off to get ready for closeing night of Les Mis! I'm so sad that it's over but excited at the same time cuz the next show we're doing is Peter Pan! I really really wanna get peter Wish me luck! TOotloo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it has taken me so long to post and I'm sorry for such a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end. I will make it up to you in the next chapter that I have half of it written. I hope you enjoy this, just a little twist to the whole thing and if you are confused don't worry, it will all be explained in the end.**

'I feel so stupid!' Draco thought sadly 'of course she wouldn't want to hear that I love her, especially after my father killed her parents.'

He laid himself on his bed and thought to himself. "I've got it!" he yelled suddenly.

Blaise was sitting quietly by the fire in the Slytherin common room, when he heard a voice he recognized called his name.

"Blaise! Blaise!" It was coming from his book bag. He walked over to his bad and pulled out his two-way mirror and looked into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise asked coldly.

"Blaise I know you must be mad at me but right now I really need you as a best friend. Please I need your help." Draco replied desperately.

Blaise sighed, "Okay Draco, what do you need?"

"Blaise I am an idiot, Hermione pretty much hates me right now. And I don't know what to do."

"Well, Draco," Blaise said, "There's not much I can do if I don't know what you did."

"Well," Draco began, "It's not what I did, but she kinda blames me for it. Then I had to go and say something that didn't help the matter and now she won't talk to me!"

"Draco, come on!" Blaise said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes, "What happened?"

"My father…he…he…" Draco stammered, "I…my father murdered her parents!" Blaise gasped "and then I went and told her that I love her! Ugh!" He groaned, "why do I have to be so stupid?"

"You love her? Bloody Hell, since when?" Blaise laughed.

Draco's face turned red, "Blaise, this isn't funny!"

Blaise sighed, "Okay, okay, how can I help?"

"Here's my plan to make her believe that I love her…" the blonde explained.

"Oh Hermione," Heather soothed, "It's okay!"

"No!" Hermione sobbed, "It's not okay!"

"Hermione?" came a voice from the door, "Hermione what's wrong?" she looked up into the eyes of CJ, the guy from the movies.

"Now is not a good time CJ," Heather said dryly, "Now what do you want? Why are you here?" Heather had been very cold toward CJ since he started dating a girl who, in heather opinion, looked like an ugly monkey. Her and her friends spent many nights laughing and making fun of her.

"Well I actually came here for you, Heather, can we talk?" He asked shyly, "Please?"

Heather looked into the blood shot eyes of Hermione and saw her nod as if to say, "Go ahead, I'll be fine." So Heather followed CJ out of the room leaving Hermione deep in thought.

'Why?' she thought, 'I know I shouldn't be mad at him for his fathers actions, but why does he have to go and say he loves me? Did he mean it? Does he really love me? Do I love him?' Hermiones thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell coming from the living room. Hermione jumped off of her bed and ran in to find CJ holding a struggling Heather against the wall, trying to kiss her.

"Hermione!" She managed to cry.

Hermione did the first thing that came to mind, without thinking of the consequences, she pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!" CJ shot backwards off of Heather and fell to the ground in a heap. Hermione stood there for a moments, confused at what had just happened.

She hadn't even opened her mouth, yet the words were said and CJ was on the floor knocked out.

Both Heather and Hermione looked to the doorway and saw…

**OOOh cliffy! Hahahaha! If you wanna know who it is then review! Maybe yall can guess but I doubt it… again, anything that you don't understand will be explained in the next chapter. I kinda wrote this one so that I could let out some heat because I do know a CJ and he did start dating a girl who looks like a monkey so I wrote to blow off some steam lol. Please review and I promise I will post another soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-Me: Can I have Draco?**

**Rowling: No**

**Me: What about Harry?**

**Rowling: Nope**

**Me: Hermione?**

**Rowling: No**

**Me: looks thoughtful Ron?**

**Rowling: No!**

**Me: -Bursts into tears-**

**-Whips away tears- So as you can see I do not own anything you recognize. I do luckily own Taylor and Heather though!**

**A/N Well here's chapter 12! And it's pretty long like I promised! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12**

Draco had just finished telling Blaise his plan and Blaise was saying, "Wow, Draco that's bloody brilliant! But, what do you need my help for?"

"Well," Draco said, "I was hoping that you could talk to Hermione before we attempt this, try and make her believe. The other is just my plan B if talking to her doesn't work."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "I see," he closed his eyes, trying to recollect his thoughts, "Well, what do you propose I say, Draco?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Well, you could just tell her that you talked to me and that I was really…oye! What's the word?"

"Dense?" Blaise suggested with a smirk.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of 'depressed' but I guess that…" but he stopped, noticing the smirk on Blaise's face, "Hey! I bloody well am not dense!"

"Well, in a way, Draco, I think you are!" Blaise replied, "Has it even occurred to you that the reason that Hermione reacted the way she did is because she has the same feelings for you?"

Draco thought for a moment, "You know what Blaise? I hadn't even thought that! But you didn't see her, she…"

"Did she burst into sudden tears?" Blaise asked, and seeing Draco nod he continued, "Then don't you see? She's scared! Your father kills her parents and then right after that you tell her you love her! She doesn't want anything to happen to either of you, and you would do well to stay away from that kind of relationship with her, because if she gets hurt because of you," Blaise closed his eyes, "You will have me to answer to."

"Wow, Blaise," Draco said softly, "you must really care about her."

"Of course I care about her, she broke up with me, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry bout that mate." Draco said. "Well thanks for the help, and advice. I should probably go now."

"Okay talk to you later, Draco."

Draco put his mirror into his bag, sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had a lot to think about. Was that really why Hermione acted the way she did? Or does she really not think he loves her. Draco didn't know what to do. He had never felt that way before, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

-Recap- "Stupefy!" CJ shot backwards off of Heather and fell to the ground in a heap. Hermione stood there for a moments, confused at what had just happened.

She hadn't even opened her mouth, yet the words were said and CJ was on the floor knocked out.

Both Heather and Hermione looked to the doorway and saw…

-End recap-

* * *

"Taylor?" Heather gasped, staring at the piece of wood in his hand. Taylor lowered his wand and rushed over to Heather, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Are you okay Heather?" Taylor asked, looking into her eyes.

"I…yeah…but…how…why…huh?" Heather stammered stupidly.

Now it was Hermiones turn to speak, "You're a wizard?" she gasped, lowering her own wand as well, "why don't you go to a wizarding school?"

Taylor looked over at Hermione and chuckled, "Well," he began, "When my parents told me a was a wizard, they said that the only way that I could go to a Wizarding school…" he paused, "You've heard of Hogwarts right?"

"Well yeah!" Hermione said as though it were obvious, "That's where I go!"

"Oh, really?" Taylor asked excitedly, "Then you must know Hannah Abott! She's my cousin, but we don't really talk much. Her parents don't approve of mine."

"Why not?" Heather asked curiously.

"Well, they thing my parent's are 'traitors' because they homeschool me for my magic. You see, they, my parents, told me that the only way that I could go to a magic school would be if I got accepted into Hogwarts, since it is the best school off Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, the thing is," he stated, "They didn't accept me since I live so far away. But anyways, I have tried to get Hannah to come and visit me but her parents won't let her come near me or my family."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, "Well that explains it then!"

"Uh, explains…" Taylor asked, "…what exactly?"

"Well," Hermione began. By now, she and Taylor were sitting across from each other, one on each couch with Heather sitting next to Taylor, listening curiously and CJ was still lying on the ground knocked out cold. "Our teacher chose two people to come here for the project and the original choice was Draco and…"

Taylor cut her off, "and Hannah?" Hermione nodded and Taylor's eyes burned with anger, "So her parents said that she couldn't come because of me? She had to miss out on this opportunity because of her parents and their bias?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "it seems that way."

Taylor shook his head and looked at Heather, "Oh! Heather," he said, "You never told us what happened with that," he jabbed his thumb at CJ, "Jerk over there."

"Well he was talking to me and asked if I wanted to get together with him, but I said no. I told him that I have a strong relationship with Taylor and I wanted to keep that." She smiled, looking into Taylor's blue eyes, "Well, he didn't really like that, so he said that it was him I wanted. When I told him he was wrong, he grabbed my arm, pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. That's when I yelled and Hermione came into the room."

"I am so sorry," Hermione said softly.

"And what the hell are you sorry about?" Heather questioned.

"I let you go alone with him!" Hermione sobbed, "I should have known not to let you go alone with him! It's my entire fault!"

Much to Hermione's surprise, Heather started to giggle, "You're kidding right? You aren't honestly blaming yourself for thatasses actions! He should be the one apologizing, definitely not you!" Heather shook her head, "I'm glad this happened actually."

Taylor looked at her questioningly, "And why is that?"

"Because 1. I get to seeCJ knocked out on the floor. 2. I found out that Taylor was a wizard and 3." She paused and looked from Hermione to Taylor, "we now cleared up some things that were unclear and Hermione is smiling again." She smiled at Hermione and gave her a small hug.

**Well theres chappie 12! I hope you enjoy it, it was quite long! I told you I'd make it up to you. Can you say twist? Hahaha! And what is Dracos plan? You'll just have to wait to find out! Oh! I'm so excited! I got new shoes, Etnies yay! They are sooooo cool! Anyways…please R and R and it will be greatly apprectiated.**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter...I'm just putting this out to let you know that I am trying my hardest to finish this story...I'm alittle stuck rightn ow and don't really WANT to finish it cuz Draco/Hermione is not one of my faves anymore...she doesn't deserve him! So let me know if you like this story enough for me to complete it or not. Then I will either continue as best I can or delete it so it will be gone...Okay well let me know!**  



End file.
